Saxe-Altenburg 2 mark coin
Duchy of Saxe-Altenburg |value= ℳ2.00 |years= 1901 |mass= 11.111 g |diameter= 28 mm |thickness= 2 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= |reverse= , state title, value, year }} The 2 mark coin is a commemorative circulation piece that was issued by the Duchy of Saxe-Altenburg in 1901, during the reign of ( : Ernst I; 1826–1908). The coin, made in a time when Saxe-Altenburg was a state of the German Empire, was struck in celebration of the monarch's 75th birthday. It was produced at the Berlin Mint of Prussia, as can be identified from the presence of an "A" mark on the obverse. Prior to its eventual demonetization, the piece had a legal tender face value equivalent to 2.00 mark. The coin has the same composition and measurements as the contemporary 2 mark pieces that circulated in the German Empire, being made of .900 fine silver (90% silver, 10% copper) and having a mass of 11.111 grams, a diameter of 28 millimeters, and a thickness of 2 millimeters. It has medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Displayed in the center of the obverse is a right-facing, and bust of the late Duke Ernest. Accompanying the likeness along the rim of the piece is the German caption "ERNST HERZOG VON SACHSEN ALTENBURG" ( : "Ernest, Duke of Saxe-Altenburg"), which commences in a clockwise direction at the bottom left periphery and wraps around the boundary of the piece before concluding at the lower right rim. The "A" mint mark of Berlin is present in a small font at the bottom of the obverse, underneath the illustration of the duke. Featured in the middle of the reverse is the of (German: Wilhelm II; 1859–1941) – which consists of a large with its wings outspread and its head facing left. On the eagle's breast is a small bearing the , surrounded by the chain of the , an that has been awarded by Prussian monarchs since 1701. The is present above the eagle's head. The state title of the German Empire in the country's official language – "DEUTSCHES REICH" – is printed clockwise along the rim of the piece, starting at the left boundary of the coin and ending at the upper right periphery. It is followed by the date "1901", which is inscribed at the right side of the reverse. Inscribed in a counterclockwise direction at the bottom of the coin is the value "ZWEI MARK" (English: "Two mark"), which is separated from the state title and date by two . The rims of both of the coin's sides are raised and decorated with a beaded boundary. In total, approximately 50,500 examples of the 2 mark coin of Saxe-Altenburg were produced: 50,000 business strikes and 500 proofs. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES SAXE-ALTENBURG 2 Mark KM# 36 1901 Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of the German Empire Category:Coins of the German States Category:Coins of Germany Category:Coins of Saxe-Altenburg Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:German 2 mark coin (Gold mark) Category:German gold mark Category:Round coins Category:Silver